


Too Hot for a Date Night

by txgrerra



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Bayaniserye, Discord Mess, Don't disown me guys I was sleepy and drinking coffee, F/M, Inspired by Rafa's pool pic idk, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra
Summary: It's a date night, but the summer night is too hot for you and Julian del Pilar. There's a newly-cleaned pool in your backyard to make up for it.





	Too Hot for a Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a record of that thing I (accidentally) typed in the Bayaniserye Discord server in the middle of work idk. This is why I don't look at pictures when I'm sleepy and on my laptop with a false sense of availability. No actual plot, not even a detailed smut at this point, just thirst and an AU and iDK STOP ME PLS TNX.

At first, it was just because the summer heat was unbearable and the pool in your house was newly-cleaned.

Julian was over at your place because it was supposed to be a date night but the two of you can hardly bear stepping out of your air-conditioned living room. But the pool looked so enticing from your backyard and pretty soon, Julian was dragging you out and then pushed you in the water, clothes and all. While you resurfaced to yell at that asswipe, he went and jumped in the pool.

It was good fun, at first, until his eyes caught sight that, underneath your tight and near-sheer (because of the water) clothes, you were wearing the sexiest underwear he has ever seen from you. A naughty glint in his eyes, he pulled you close to his muscular body and started peeling off your clothes, which startled you at first, but you let him do as he pleased.

Stripping became making out, and making out ended up with him pinning you to the pool wall, grinding on you while he worked to mark you anywhere and everywhere he can reach.

You didn't know where your clothes ended up, or where he tossed his away, but you two soon ended up completely naked in that pool, with the cool waters reaching just a little ways up your chest, his fingers skillfully working their magic inside you as you clawed on his damp back and your moans filled the air.

The water made you just a tad more sensitive than you normally were, and you felt like you were just a little ways off from becoming undone just by his hands. Julian knew your tells, however, and when he saw the first signs of you unraveling, he stopped. He always loved to play with you like that - getting you near the edge and then stopping as if nothing happened. He's done that plenty of times before, and you knew it followed him entering you in fullness.

And he did, and you've never felt so _fucking satisfied_ when he does. Your toes curled as he moved in you, first in a slow, rhythmic tempo, then faster and harder and deeper like he wanted to drive you crazy and breathless and needy.

The chilly air on your skin was hardly noticed with how **_hot_** his body and his touch and his movements made you feel. You wanted more, and **_fuck_** , he gave you **_more_**. He knew what you always wanted from him and he made sure to satisfy you, just as being inside you, feeling your warmth, your slickness, and the way you clamped his dick in wanton need drove him insane.

_"J-Julian – "_

He can never concentrate enough when you call him in that needy moan.

Movements erratic, Julian knew he was close, and the way that your noises of pleasure spilled out uncontrollably from your lips let him know that you were, too. He loved seeing you become a total mess, succumbing to everything he made you feel, making you forget the cool waters all around you, splashing with his every hard thrust.

You were the first to come, him following suit, and like he always did in these times, he kissed you full on your lips, drinking the lustful moans spilling from your mouth.

The two of you stayed in a tight hug for some time, catching your breath (and the feeling in your legs), before you playfully punched him on the shoulder for pushing you in the pool in the first place.


End file.
